Aperture Science is real?
by ChelleyLover92
Summary: A girl named Lily loves Portal 2. After school that day , she finds her self at the Aperture Science Shed , the very one Chell walked out out of. What happens when something very similar happens to Lily? Read to find out! First attempt at writing with an OC. Please R&R! Thanks. Flames will be used to make toast with jam.
1. Chapter 1 , It's Real!

**Okay , so. I said I was starting a new FF , but. I wanted to write this first. I haven't seen a lot of Wheatley/OC stories. I have seen some , like ' Love as a Construct ' And that is a really good one.**  
**So~ Here you have it. A new Wheatley/OC story. Yes , I am still working on my other FF , I finally found you. I don't own anything related to Portal 2 in this story , except my OC Lily Smith.**  
**Random name, I know. This story is a little odd , it goes from reality to finding that Portal 2 is based off of true things and real characters like Wheatley and GlaDOS. Enjoy~~ ( Oh , by the way , they are all Android s, not cores for the Portal 2 characters. Continue Testing. )**

~ Lily POV ~

Hi there~ My name is Lily. I'm a TOTAL Portal Fan. I am 19 , about 5 foot 2 , chestnut brown hair , and hazel eyes. I'm pretty average. Have good grades , good friends and a wonderful family... GAH. Forgot about the turrets. I'm near the end of Portal 2.  
I've already passed where Wheatley tried to kill me and PotatOS. -.- He is such a moron. But. I kind of feel bad that GlaDOS's mainframe has corrupted him. I mean. It's not his fault. But , that IS how the game works out.

~ 1 hour later~

Okay. So now I'm at the place with corrupted androids... I wonder if Aperture science is real.  
But probably not. It's just a game. Awe. It's just a game. Oh well. At least it's good. Oh. Oh. So now your trying to throw bombs at me. So that how you want to play. Alrighty then Wheatley~ Lets put a bomb here and BOOM. Conversion gel. Okay so lets take this Android to the Control room.  
( AN: Instead of attaching to the Mainframe , in my version you have to put the Cores In to the Control room instead. You plug the ports in the backs of the necks and it's like they are attached to Wheatley or GlaDOS. )

Okay so , Now that all the Androids are connected.. Lets go to the Stalemate Re-re.. Whatever it's called! Teehee. Nuuuu! Wheatley you blew Chell up!.. Wait. She is still alive. Heh. Still Alive.  
No controls now? Oh well. Lets just sit back and watch the Screen.

~ Regular POV ~

Chell shoots a portal to the ground under Wheatley then to the moon. Lily hears a ding , the everything starts getting sucked in. "What?" Lily says. Wheatley and Chell get sucked out into space.  
'' Let go! I can fix all of this! I've already fixed all of it. And you are NOT COMING BACK! G-grab me Grab me GRAB MEEEE!" The map loading sign comes up.

~ Lily POV ~ I frown a bit. So this is how it ends. That's sad. Wait. Wait wait waaaaaaait.  
Chell is waking up. _' Oh thank god your okay. You know , saving you taught me a lesson just now. The surge of emotion that went through me when I saved you , taught me where Caroline lives in my brain."_  
**"- Buzzer Caroline Deleted. -"**_ "You know , Deleting Caroline just now taught me even valuable lesson. The solution to a problem is usually the easiest. And lets face it , Killing you. Is hard. So just go. It's been fun. Don't come back"_ .. Did GlaDOS Just let Chell go? Whoop! Oh no.. Turrets. Hey they aren't shooting Chell!... Oh. They are singing. But it doesn t sound like that Turret song in Chamber 16. Huh. Hey~ Is that GlaDOS Singing? Oh well. I'm going to be late for the last day of school if I don t hurry!Eek!

~ Later that day after school , After 20 minutes of the First ' Day of Summer Vacation ~

So there is this one wheat field that looks strangely like the one in the end of Portal 2.  
I m a check it out. Water? Check. Food?.. Well. Granola. Check. Blanket? Check. First aid kit? Check. Poncho and umbrella. Check. Alright. I'm already to go! .. Might need those keys! Yeah. Really need them if I make it back. Part of me hopes I won't come back , because that Most likely means that Aperture ,Wheatley and GlaDOS is real , and if I DO come back that means it isn t. But I brought my Aperture Science Test Subject suit and Long Fall boots with me so if it is , and I end up getting captured I already have my stuff~

So , it has been almost an hour. I'm like halfway through this giant vast of a wheat field. Hopefully I will find something by tonight.

~ Meanwhile in the Portal 2 Universe , in the laboratories ~

GLaDOS pulls Wheatley back in from space and Wheatley starts to shake

:Okay , I deserve a punishment , but Please don't make it hurt too much. Please Luv." _" I won't make it TOO painful if you agree to never call me 'Luv ' Again. Got it?"_ Wheatley nods softly _." You are going to be in the relaxation rooms again , since Orange and Blue found the Human vault. We have lots of testing to do now."_ With a nod Wheatley steps in the Elevator that goes up to the Relaxation Vaults and remembers this is where he first met her. The Lady. She escaped , at least he thought she did.

With a sigh he goes into the monitor rooms and sees a human waking up from their suspension. He goes off to get them to testing safely , and to do the gymnastics part of their waking up.

~ Regular POV ~

Lily walks up to the shed looks to the side and squeals ." EEEEEEE! I cant believe it's actually real! "

Down below GLaDOS hears something and looks at the camera on the shed and see's a human with a bag jumping up and down squealing."_ I wonder what that is about. Well , looks like I have another Test Subject " _ She then tells Wheatley to go up tot he top and grab a girl with Chestnut hair and get her in a relaxation Vault.

He then rides the elevator up . When he see's the girl the girl is starting at him with her jaw dropped." Oh. My. Goodness. "Wheatley raises his eyebrow at her. "Aperture really is real! I thought this was a prank." " No Luv , this really is real." The girl faints and he drags her into the elevator with him and rides down to GLaDOS who then She rummages through her bag .  
"_You can go back tot your job now Moron."_ I AM NOT A MORON! GLaDOs see's a I.D card and looks at it,_ ' Lily Smith , age 19. Perfect. Why does she have Long fall boots , and a Jumpsuit already though? And a necklace with a blue and orange portal on it? Odd."_

**And is the end of Chapter 1 ! Hope you all enjoyed. Review? I has cookies. - Lays a tray of cookies on the Reviewer Table -**

**I have more time now to update my stories, Summer break is here! Whoop!**

**So , for now , Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2, On The First Day Of Testing

**Hey~ Thank you for reading the last chapter ^^ . I'm really enjoying writing this story. There are going to be somethings Vocaloid-Releated. So yeah. You should look up the songs that are in capitol letters. They are really good. So yeah. Enjoy~~~~**

**~ Lily POV ~**

' UwU. I had the best dream last night. I found aperture , and I met Wheatley.. EEEEEEEE!... Hold up.  
Why am I in a Relaxation Vault? ' I was about to Post on my Tumblr when I look around to see if GLaDOS will speak_." Hello , and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Testing Enrichment. Today we will start your tests."_ "Hi GLaDOS!" I say._ "How do you know my name already?.. Don't answer that. But , someone will be here to get you in your testing group for today."_

I hear a knock at my door and go to answer it , only to see Wheatley standing there. "Ehm.. One moment please." Wheatley nods .I put my hair tie up and hide my Ipod then walk out. We continue to walk in awkward silence. The last thing I remember before waking up was being greeted by Wheatley by the shed , I blushed and blacked out. So yeah.

I was then led to a group with 4 other people , looks like it was 2 men , one around my age , one older. And 2 women , who both seem to be in there middle 30's. We then are told to proceed into the first chamber... Hey. This is the first ' Real ' Chamber GLaDOS puts Chell in. I tell the group how to solve it , and we are finished in less than 45 seconds. Can you talk about easy? _' Congratulations on being the first Aperture Science Testing Team to complete that test in under one minute. '_ I smile. This is going to be easy.

After a full day of testing , only 2 of my group made it out. Me and the boy around my age. Sad.  
But I guess that it is kind of hard to dodge a turret while avoiding falling into deadly goo. MUCH harder than it is in the game. Oh well. A party escort bot was there to get me into my Relaxation Vault.  
When I got in I plugged in my headphones and started to listen to Lily Lily Burning Night. It has always been my favorite since it is , One Vocaloid , two has my name repeated into it a million times , and three , it is really catchy. I fall asleep.

~ The Next Morning ~

So I guess today I'm testing alone... Oh well. I shoot an orange portal under a Turret and then a blue one over the deadly goo to kill it. I frown. So cute but lethal I mutter under my breath. Okay. Put a cube here. Shine the laser here. And Voila. Another test completed. I sigh as I walk through the Emancipation grill , ignoring the slight shock it gave my body as I got in the elevator. I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm gone.

Gah. All of these are too easy. Aaand. It seems like GLaDOS is trying to be homicidal to another Test subject again. I guess I just need to be on her good side. But it IS kind of hard to when she throws out insults at you and the only thing you get to eat around here is beans and potatoes.

So yeah. In my spare time I've been researching how to get on an AI's good side. Nothing. Absolutely nothing on that. Grr. People need to put an answer to my question on Yahoo. If that doesn't happen , lets hope for the best and see if she doesn't go crazy and homicidal on me. At least there isn't any Adrenal Vapor in the air , like there is in the game. And you can rest at night.. well. Whatever your nighttime is according to the Testing Schedule. But I get all nervous when Wheatley is around for some reason. And blush too. Do I like , have a crush on him? No.. I can't. I've only ' Known ' Him from playing Portal 2 and him leading me to where ever I'm going to be testing. And we never really.. Talk. I guess I can understand how Chell felt . The only time I talk is in my Relaxation Vault or in the Group Testing.

And , he is an android. A robot. A .. Kind of lifeless being since he isn't actually alive I guess. So. I would be called crazy to have a crush on him. Now. Case closed . Lily Smith does not have a crush on Wheatley... That sounded so funny. What are you giggling about? I realized that I was giggling and I stopped. Nothing. Nothing at all. Fine. I get under my covers and fall asleep.

~ GLaDOS POV ~

That new girl , Subject Lily sure is strange. She gets up from her sleep , and automatically knows my name. She then leads the group to be the first Testing Party to complete a test in under one minute.  
When we put her in a solo chamber , she did them even faster. When I looked through her bag she had a necklace with a blue and orange Portals.

She also says she knows I was a Potato , and who Chell was. It has been a good 30 years since that Mute Lunatic left my Facilities , so there is a chance that she is an off-spring of the Lunatic. But she has no resemblance to her. She is very , Very Odd. I call Blue and orange up. They will be testing with her to see how she reacts with the Robots , can understand them , and can do the same tests she can do , which are very hard for humans to do. I've tried. They all die. Mostly because the Humans can not be Re-assembled while the Cooperative Testing Initiative can.

Now all we have to do is wait.

~ Cooperative Bots POV ~

**( AN: The bold is Atlas / Blue and the regular text is P-body/ Orange , and of course Italics are GLaDOS. ) Ever since the Humans have started testing , P-body and I have just been in the old part of the Test chambers going through Human stuff.** I've been trying on the Human clothes . The female ones fit better. _"Blue , Orange , Tomorrow you will be testing with a human. Please head back to the Hub so we can Charge you for the Testing tomorrow."_

**Aand that's it for now folks! Yeah. The ending was boring and random. I just couldn't think of what to end it with. So yeah , that is what turned out of it. Thanks for reviewing Guest. - Gives a cookie. - Please comeback... o3o I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 , I guess Science IS fun!

**~ So weird. Right after I did the last chapter , I watched Through The Wormhole with Morgan Freeman. It was about Robot evolutions . They mentioned something about putting a Human brain inside a CPU , and I was all like ' :O No they didn't. They did not just do a Portal. Nu-uh.'. Also , thank you 8th Dimension. Would you like a Pet Turret with your cookies? xD. And the time difference is going to be mentioned in this Chapter. And should I change the summary? I didn't mean for Lily to come of as a Mary-Sue. I forgot to mention this story IS based in Michigan. I do not by any means own ValvE , Portal 2 , or anything related to Portal 2 , other than my OC Lily. And sorry for not updating! My internet was down.**

~What Happened to Chell after she escaped. ~

After Chell escaped , She decided to find a way to vent out what happened to he r, but make it seem like a fantasy , she was sure no one had heard of Aperture Science before , because after all , It had been almost 100 years since she was last involved in humanity , Non-surrounded by AI's or Androids.

She decided to make models of her Long-fall boots , working models , for there were lots of dangerous things to do now in humanity. After about 2 years she finally got them to work like her original pair. She started selling them as safety gear. 1 year later she found she was good at programming, and decided to try to make her own Video game based on her life before now. She started to sell it. A team called ValvE had called her and asked if she wanted a job. She accepted , because she had no job at the time.

About 2-3 years later , high-demands were in for another game of Portal , so she made it on what happened when she had first met Wheatley and to the point where GLaDOS Had left her go in to the real world. By that point , Lily Smith , 18 had already beaten the Original Portal , and Had Pr-ordered She bought a Aperture Science test subject suit , and a pair of Chell's Working Long-Fall boots. She got the game , played it , and was into it.

~ Co-Op Bots POV ~

_' Blue, Orange , please get into your Re-assembly Chambers. The Testing Subject will be here shortly.'_ **I looked at P-body** '' You ready to test? '' '' Yes. Finally. It's been a while. Will we be doing the same chambers as before? '' '' I have no Idea. But we should be going before She gets mad. '' **P-body nodded and we headed off.** After about 10 minutes of repairing , oiling and fixing up anything that needed to before testing a new elevator was put in the ends of the chambers , and in our Central Hub She came down.**Why does she look so happy? **She waved at us. '' Hello! '' She said to us in our robotic language. ( AN: After playing Co-op so much on her PC , she picked up and memorized the Robotic Language Atlas and P-body speaks. )

'' Can you understand us? '' '' Yes I can. '' **She said happily.** I've never seen a human speak to us before. _' Please head to the first Testing Course. We will start of with the .. Easier courses first. '_  
We all headed off.

~ Lily POV ~

I must say , I didn't think learning the language Atlas and P-body speak would ever come in handy. Well what do you know. I'm thinking this will be fun. Yay~ Off we go to the first test.

( AN: Okay. So. I was going to put the first few level solutions on here but 1 , I don t want this to become a way to find how to do the levels in Co-op , 2,they would be changed a bit , and 3,I can't think of what the first 4 levels were for the life of me! Grr. Anyways. Continue Testing. )

Well , we have the first course done. Whats Course 2.. Mass and Velocity. Ooh~ This one was my favorite. I will say , GLaDOS Changed them for 3 test subjects but they have the same solutions so , I can still do them fairly easily. It's easier to tests with the bots , rather than humans. Because we ARE Stubborn. Oh well. I start to hum a Vocaloid song called Change Me. '' What are you humming? ''  
'' Oh , it's a Japanese song called Change Me. It's really good. '' '' Do you speak Japanese? '' '' Yeah. ''  
_' If you would stop talking the testing would get done sooner. '_ I sigh. Atlas and P-body seem fun. So energetic, plus GLaDOS Doesn't insult them as much as she does with the other Humans.

Okay, so maybe GLaDOS DOES Insult them , but at least she doesn't call me fat anymore. I guess she really can't , since robots don't get fat. But still. At least they aren't AS bad as they could be. Oh hey , I know this chamber really well. '' Atlas , go stand over there and point the laser at that '' I point at the cone looking thing. He nods and does that. A panel flips around and I get where P-body can shoot me somewhere. '' Atlas , as soon as I'm out of P-body s red portal point it to the laser-catcher above it. Keep it the until I say so. '' P-body lets me free-fall than portals me through the panel that turned around and I land in another ' Room ' . It has 2 portable walls , a redirection cube and a laser. Oh~ I see.

I put a blue portal one one of the panels and a orange portal on the other. I take the cube put the laser through the emancipation grill tot he laser-catcher. '' P-body , do the same you did with me , but put the portals down first. '' She puts her red portal back down on the free-fall area , and lets Atlas free-fall.

She points the to the cone and portals him to where I am. He goes through my portal , and lands where the end of the test is. I jump down and he shoots a portal where he is and on the ground so my and P-body can go through. We finish the test. I go to the elevator ,and they get in there dis-asesembly chambers.

We land in the hub._ ' Alright. Thats enough testing for one day. You did Well.. enough ( Subject Name Here ). Please head back to your elevator. A Party Escort Bot will be waiting there for you. '_  
Woah. That has to be the nicest thing GLaDOS has said to me while I've been testing. She didn't even say that in the Game! Oh well. I need to sleep. I'm really tired right now. I step in the elevator and it takes me to the Relaxation Vault area. There isn't any Party Escort Bot waiting there for me. '' What? ''

**This chapter was really fun for me to write! So. For any reviewers , you get your choice of Cake Cookies or a Pet- Non-Sentry turret. Sentry mode is not included. I'm just writing a long-long-long one shot for Finally Found you. It is going to be Super-long. But yeah. See you next chappie~~ Well. Write to you next chappie~~**


	4. Chapter 4, Angry Birds

**Oh my goodness I haven't updated in so long! I'm sooo Sorry. w I went on vacation over summer and fried my laptop with a spillt bottle of Pepsi -.-' But. School is starting up so I don't know how much I will be updating, so just hang in with me! Thank you for the reviews , follows and favorites, they keep me going! By the way this chapter is sorta a filler , but its Lily's past and such. Involving Characters that will most likely come into the story unless my mind takes a different road. I dont own anything Portal 2 , Apple , or anything else mentioned in this chapter except for my ~**

* * *

**Lily POV**

No Escort Bot? Hm. Maybe I should snoop around and find out anything interesting.  
Buuuuut. First. I sould play on my phone before it runs out of battery. Stupid Iphones and the short lasting battery. Well. 3 weeks isnt that bad. Comparing the Iphone 4s. I climb into what looks like an Old Ratt den, seeing the empty bean cans and water jugs , resembling to soething very similar in the game as I take my phone out of one of the Jumpsuits pockets.  
I turn it on , and find my Angry Birds and got to the next Level... What? Level 21? How'd this happen?  
UUGH. Clara. I'msogoingtokillyouwheniseeyounextbcauseitoldyouno ttoplaythisstupidsister!

** - Flashback -**

" Hey Lil?" " Yeah clara? And I told you not to call me Lil anymore" " Whatever. Can I play your angry birds? " Lily was in the middle of the Boss fight with Wheatley in the game. " Sure. Just dont mess up my scores and don't start over "

** - Flashback end -**  
Well. That explains it. URGH. I should know better than to answer my sister when I'm playing Video games. Meh whatever. I play and hear a party escort bot going under me. I scoot to the side and cover the entrance with a spare panel , making it look like I'm not there , feeling like the Escort Bot will be able to hear my heart.

* * *

**D: I know. It's really short and again it is just a filler because I'm going on another vacation. Well. More of a family roadtrip to a camp site. So yeah. Keep the follows and favorites! You dont have to review on this one. Thanks for reading though Q.Q I'll write more after this.**


	5. Chapter 5, Snap back to reality

Okay so. I just suddenly got this burst of inspiration a like. 2 A.M This morning so I wrote it down after watching PixelPlanet unbox a real turret. X3 I need to **save up so I can buy one. It actually tracks , and shoots and stuff. All that Turret stuff. Now I'm just typing it up on my PC. Camping trip got ruined because of rain. And I found out how o make a PotatOS Voice :D Hurhurhur. So yeah. Here you go. Yay. New character intros! So here we go. More OC's. I do not in any way own the Portal Universe. Although I wish I did. /sobs. I Only own my OC's and this story.**

* * *

**Clara POV**

" Clara wake up"g Lily's Best friend shook me awake , from my first pleasant dreams.  
My name is Clara Smith , I'm Lily Smith's older sister. When I say Older. I mean like. 2 minute older. Yes , we're twins , but not Identical. We look Nothing alike. She looks like dad , I look like Mom. But whatever. We've had a search party on Lily for about 3 weeks now. She went missing after school and didn't leave a trace behind. Her phone can't be tracked either , but it's missing too. Either it got destroyed or its. Well. Nevermind.

"Yes? " " They said that they might have a trace on her. The last time she was seen was leaving the house , so maybe she ran away? " "Well why in the world would she run away?! She has a perfectly good life. Good friends, nice family and home , good grades. Heck , her life is better than most kids! So tell me. Why would she run away?" "Um. I don't know... Uh. I think I'll go now." I tried to calm myself down. As you can see.. I'm a little bit touchy when it comes to talking about my sister and anything bad. For all we know , she could be laying dead in a basement somewhere right now , and we have no idea. At all.

**Winters POV ( AN: Yes. Her name is Winter. Reason why is because she hates her real name , Sally , so she chose to be called by Winter , and she is planning to change her name to Winter of her birth certificate , to make it legally her name. And just to let Y'all know. Winter is base doff of me , personality traits , age , etc. )** As I sit down in my living room across the street from Lily's house and stare at the Portal 2 game she got me for my birthday. We played it all the time , we had even beaten Co-op 4 times.

I missed when she would laugh at me falling into the toxic goo pools. Can't she just come back already? " Winter? You okay?" My mother asks , walking in the door "I'm fine. Welcome back by the way " " Thanks honey. Do you want some tea? I picked up your favorite." "Uh. Sure. " I smile at my mom softly as she goes to make my favorite tea, I called it my Sunshine , but it was just Orange Passion fruit. As I go to my room really quick to grab my phone as I post_ Please pray for Lily's safe return._ And post it. " Here you go "

I smile up at my mom who gives me my tea " Thank you mom. " " Mhm. I'm going to go pick your brother up from softball practice. Lock the doors and windows if you go upstairs. " " Yes Ma'am. Take care and be safe. " " I will. See you later " She close the door and left , and I sipped my tea and turn on the TV and switch to Netflix to watch Black Butler **( Another AN: If you have seen Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji , You. Are. Awesome. )** I feel myself starting to drift off.

~ Time Skippy ~

"Winter. Winter honey wake up. " I open my eyes to see my mom standing above me in her pajama's . "W-what time is it? " It's only 9 o'clock. " " Oh. I think I'm just. Going to go to bed now. " " Okay. Goodnight. "

**~ Okie Story POV Change ~**

**Lily POV**

Crap. I should've known that GLaDOS Would eventually figure out I fm not there. Well. The best I can do is try to hide myself and snoop around without GlaDOS or the Escort bot detecting me.  
I wait until it passes , than open the panel to the side ever so slightly , to see a camera looking around form me I shoot a portal at it , causing it to fall to the ground and shut off g Success g I whisper to my self as I move out , and search around for any cameras , looking around and repeating the steps for each camera and finally get to my chamber/ g Room g and enter it than see a plate of food on the table g Oh. Must be time to go to sleep soon g I mumble to myself. I kind of feel like I'm a child again. When I'm done eating this random vent shows up with gas coming out of it.. Haha. Feeling. So. Sleepy.

* * *

**So. I'm not sure where i'm going now. I kind of have an idea but. Any other ideas? PM me! And review please - Puts out crackers and cheese - For got to bake cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6, Cant come up with a name xD

**Urhuhu. So right now I'm getting inspired by watching Crime and Punishment Portal 2 version. Q.Q Why. Why cant Wheatley be real. - Goes off to drown in sadness from my fandom not being real ? Anyways. Here isa new chappie. Was my first attempt a cliff hanger any good? Reviews? Ok. Enjoy~ Disclamamer : I do not own anything in this story but my OC's. / Sobs and continues to write**

* * *

**Lily POV**

So. Heavy. I feel like I can just fall into it. Wait. This. Is Nero-toxin.. MY MASK! Aha! I knew it would come in handy. I rush over to my bag and grab my small but stylish Gas mask. Hurhurhur. How did I know. That something like this would actually happen. Oh right. Portal 2. Hmm. I should probably get back into the bed to make it look like I'm passed out.

**GLaDOS POV ( Before the event that Lily Just had )**

''System Error. Please shut the mainframe down for a System Analyze. ''Hmm. I thought I just did this not even a month ago. This has been happening ever since that Moron took over with the lunatic. He must have let a virus into the mainframe. I walk over to the intercom_ '' Orange , Blue , move to the charging station and shut yourselves down. I'm doing another Analyze test. ''_

I look up to the Hub Central screen to see Orange and Blue nod , than sprint over to the Main Charging station in the Hub. Then I switch the Intercom over to the Cryosleep control to see the Moron just staring into space. _' Hey Moron '_' The Moron , jumps out of chair , and hits his head on the ceiling '' Ow.. Bloody hell GLaDOS that scared me'' I put the microphone down and start laughing. I than pic the microphone back up.

_'' I'm doing a Self-system analyze , so I need you to put a small amount of nero-toxin into the cryosleep chambers. A very , very small amount so it will knock the subjects out , but wont kill the,. I need them for testing. Well. How about this, You kill a subject , I kill you. Sound like a plan Moron? '' '' I AM NOT A MORON! '' '' Whatever Moron. Just do what I told you to do before I DO kill you. ''_ The Moron nods and sits down to do what I tell him to.

**Winter POV**

'' Yo Winnie '' I turn around to glare at my annoying little brother '' How many times do I have to tell you this? ' DONT. CALL. ME. WINNIE. '' My brother laughs and I roll my eyes at him. '' anyways. What do you want Eidan? '' Yeah. My brothers name is Eidan. Its pronounced ' A-d- A -n ' '' whats this game? '' I look back and frown seeing him holding the Portal 2 disc up . With is greasy little sausage fingers on. The. Disk. '' Put that down this instant '' ''Why I sit so important to you? '' '' Because Lily gave it to me , and now shes gone! '' '' So? Its not like she is ever coming back. She obviously going to turn up dead some how ''

Okay. That fs enough. '' Why you little.. '' I get up and run to the living room and slap my brother across the face , purposely scratching him '' OW! What was that for '' I bend down eye level with him , and softly say '' Don ft you. Ever. Talk about Lily like that again. She's coming back. I know she will. ''  
I get up and walk back to the dining table , sip my tea and continue doing my summer homework.

* * *

**Yay for OOC-ish GlaDOS! And beware for a somewhat OOC Wheatley next chapter. I'm going to someway include ************************************************** *********************************************** Because I can. Al the star thingys are for surprises :D Hurhurhur. Reviews? Thanks. Baibai now everybody. Oh yeah. I think this is my shortest chapter yet. Dont worry. I'll make the next one extra long.**


End file.
